Happy Birthday Harleiy
by TerraIceTylers15
Summary: This is my first stpry on FanFic,please read and review. Pairings: NightwingXOC, Akuroku,Zemyx, and Supermarion


Happy bzairthday harleiy

Note: yes i crossed kingdom hearts with young justice because im bad ass xD OCxNightwing, RoxasxAxel and other pairing, i do not own young justice or kingdom hearts. Terra is my OC and Harleiy is a friends OC

"Okay Wally the banner goes over the zata tube, Mgann I need 2 confetti cakes with red and black iching, Conner I need those tables over there, Beast Boy the balloons go over there, and ahhh we are never gonna get this done in time" Zero the co-leader of the new young justice team said while paseing back and forth. Nightwing came up behind her and grabed her waist and hugged her from behind holding her there.

"relaxe Terry the partys not starting until tommrow we have time" he said as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

" I know but I've been planing this for a month now and I want it to be perfect, she like my sister" she leaned into her fiances hug, then her eyes widened and shook free from his grasp " I forgot the panda" she kicked into superspeed and ran back to her house before comeing back with a neon green and black baby panda in her hands. Nightwing looked at her in confustion.

"uhm whats that for" he said pointing to the brightly colored panda

"this is half Harleiys birthday presesnt from me the other half u will see at my house on Saturday" she said with a smile holding the oldly colored panda close to her chest " okay we have the cakes, the panda, the fireworks, and wait wheres Kaldur" she looked around the cave

"uhm think hes in the training room" the green martian girl said from the kitchen

" thanks mgann" Zero ran to the train room to tell Kaldur about the party plans before she headed to find Axel and Roxas

Meanwhile in Sarcoxie Harliey was looking all around town for her friends .She couldnt find Terra, Ryan,Roxas , maybe she could find Axel and he was usaly in the training room at the mansion, with Roxas waching him. So she desided to go try to find them. She whent to the Hawk mansion she know right where to look, she ran to the training room and low and behold there were Axel and Roxas. Axel had a ball of fire in this hand and was shapeing it into animals and other things and Roxas was siting next to him watching in amazinent. _'they are so gay for eachother'_ harleiy thought to herself. Oh the iorny.

"yo fire crotch" she yelled at Axel with a playful smirk. Axel looks up from his fire ball and spots harliey

" hey birthday girl" Axel said and walking over to her with Roxas following close behind

"hey have you seen Zero anywhere" the two heros fell silent, until Roxas spoke

"uhm shes on a mission with Nightwing" he lied

"really she didnt say anthing about that" Harleiy said in confustion, then she walked out of the train room and headed towords Terras room. Just as she left Terra fazed through the walls of the training room . She ran over to the two boys yelling"i did it i did it". Axel grabed her by the shoulder to try to make her stop bounceing

"Terry calm down, what exactly did you do" he asked, Terra look like she has just been givein the key to the world

" i got the bands Nickleback, 3 Days Grace and Blood On The Dance Floor to play at Harleiys party on Saturday" she said happiely

"really, thats awesome " Roxas said

" okay I need yout two to keep Harleiy bussy today"

"sure we can do that we'll take her shopping or something right Roxy" Axel said wraping and arm around Roxas waist, pulling him closer

"Thank you so much" she huged both of them and ran for the window " and by the way you two look adorable togther" Roxas' face turned red and Axel just smiled and laughed. Terra flow out the open window and headed toword mount Justice no dout. Axel looked down at Roxas, but Roxas wouldnt look at him

"oh come on Roxy so Terra know its no big deal, she is Zero after all" Axel said lean down to eye level with Roxas." This is better then the Organzation and think about it if wasnt for Terra I wouldn't be here right now"Axel leaned in their lip brealy touching when

"AXEL!ROXAS! I NEED YOUR HELP" Harleiys voice rang though the halls. Axel pulled a way from Roxas who looked a little disappointed, Hariley came walking into the training room seconds later" are you guys sure Terra is on a mission because Ice and Hades are in her room" (Ice and Hads are two baby dragaon that i will write about in another story)

" how about be go the mall and maybe shell be here when we get back" Axel asked. Harleiy thought for a mintue and smiles and nodded. when they walked outside the mason they started to head toword Axels car, a black Ford GT, they were about to drive off when Zero voice caming on the Com Link

"guy I need help im at the town square... HES back" they all know who 'he' was. His name is Vice, Terras wanta be boyfriend, she has turned him down many times, but when he got powers from a witch he sowt out it take her by force and make her his bride. He is able to form any weapon out air but it only last for a few seconds. Axel looked at Harliey and Roxas who both nodded. all three hopped out of Axels car and changed into the costums. Axels body burst into flames and when they finally die down he was in his old Organziation coat, Roxas' body was swolded up my his shadow, when the shadow retreated he too was in his old Organzion coat, Harliey body turned into a pile of gel and when she reformed she was in her uniform. Axel opened a portel and the three ran inside, when they came out of the portel they were at the town sqare and what they show was shocking. Cars were over turned, buileding had holes in their walls, trees missing, and on top of the mayors building stood Logan or what he goes by Death shoting a AK-47 and Zero who was flying around douging the bullets.

"well dont just stand there help me" Zero yelled at her friends. The three sprung into action. Axels body burst into flames and he took off flying circleing Vice, Roxas called a shadow team of 5 out, and Harleiy was climbing the building to attack from behind. No I know what your thinking all this for one guy. Let me get one thing straight Death is one of the strongest villians they fight, Zero throw a fire ball at Vice hiting him in the arm but it didnt seem to slow him down. Roxas sent this shadow soldirs to attack his one landed a hit on his leg with a dager but he killed them all in no time flat. Axel was thowing fire balls at Vice too but having no luck. Harliey was able to hit him in the face with one of her gel bombs and blinded him in one eye. Zero flow down next to Death and punched him in the gut, he reganed his stance and punch her in the rib, HARD, you could hear the loud 'crack' of them braking. Zero yelled out in pain and flow up into the was up there to take her place the next second, he was up there with his two keyblades out hit Death, Death bloked the Oathkeepers hit and kneed Roxas in the gut,he swong the Obliven at Death hitting him in the side leaving a big cut, then disapped in the shadows.

" Zero way wont you exsept that I love you"Death yelled

" because I dont love you" she yelling charging at him

"fine if thats what its come to the FINE" Death pulled a giant sword out from nowhere just as Zero was charing at him. she tryed to stop but it was too late. The sword whent right through her chest and out her back. her eyes widen from the shock, her costum was starting to turn red from the blood. She spat out blood from her mouth with some coming out of the corner of ther mouth

" ZERO !" the three yelled in shock

Roxas was up there before anyone else " Zero,oh my god" he held her by the shoulder to keep her he looked up his eyes widened from what he show he was staring at a gun barrer aimed at his chest.

" sorry about this little guy but Im a villain its what we do" Death said before he shot Roxas in the chest twice. Roxas droped to the floor with Terra following they landed one the floor with a lifless thud

"ROXAS! TERRA!" Harliey yelled running over to them, Axel was close behind. Axel put his ear to their chest. they were alive but barly. Harliey looked up at Vice who was laugh like a maneik

"you son of a bitch" she charged at his landing a punch straight to his tempel, knoking him out. she truned back to Axel who was picking up Roxas caerfully

" you get Terra we have to get them to Nightwing" he said before opening a portel and running into it, Harliey picked up Terras bloody body and ran into the portel.

They steped out of the dark portel and into the liveing room where Nightwing, Wally and Blue Beetle where talking about a mission when they heard the portel close. They turned around and their eyes widend and the three boys ran over to the heros.

" what happened" Nightwing asked looking at his bloody fiance

"we had a fight with Death, she got stabed with a sword straight throw the chest and out her back, and he shot Roxas in the chest twice" Harliey answered

" get them to the meda bay, Blue Beetle go comtact Batman and Black Canry NOW!" Nightwing comnded as they ran to the meda bay, BB flow to the comptuer typeing in a password to get to the Watch Tower

" Blue Beetle to Watch Tower is any one there" BB said into the computer, the screne was blank for a few second before Supermnan appered on the sceren.

"This is Superman what is the emergancy" Superman said calmly

"this is Blue Beetle from Mount Justice I need you to send Batman and Black Canry over here NOW. We have two fallin heros in critial condtion and we need them here now"

" I will send them over emeditly' Superman said then the screan whent black.

Blue Beetle ran to the meda bay and whent into the room. Dick, Harleiy, Wally and Axel were all working on Roxas and Terra to try and stop the bleeding and get the bullets out of their bodys. Axel was hooking up IV's and a blood bag to them, both of the fallen heros had oxegem masks were over their mouth and nose. Both lost concunes before the arived

After about 10 mintuse they finally got the two heros stable. They walked out of the room leaving Axel and Dick to watch over them, the rest of the heros whent into the living room and waited for Batman and Black Carnry to arive.

Back in the Meda bay Axel and Dirk were looking after Roxas and Terra.

"think their gonna make it " Dick asked the older hero. Axel looked at him with a knowing look and said

"come on we both know how stuborn these two are their not gonna give up that easy" they both cuckled because they know it was true. Dick looked down at Terra and pushed some of her stray bangs behind her ear. He sighed and got up and headed towords the door

"Im gonna go get Harliey shell want to see them" he walked into the liveing room where evryone was. When he got there he sow Batman and BC standing with the team. Harleiy told them what had walked over to Harleiy

" you can go see them if you want" Dick told her. She nodded nodded and head towrds the mada bay. When she reached the room she sow Axel walking out of the room. He smiled at her and let her in. She walked over and sat in the seat by Terra's bed. She sighed and then cuckled

"you two better not die on me" she smiled. It was about 1 AM when she finally fell asleep, in the chair. About an hour after she fell asleep Terra begain to wake up.

First her hand moved to take out the IV's in her arm, then her bright green eyes opened and looked around the room,she sat up still looking around, when her eyes finnaly stoped on Harliey. She smiled and her best friends sleeping form. She slowly swong her legs over to one side of the bed and slowly stood up and walked over to her friend. She lightly shook her shoulder to wake her up

"Harleiy wake up" she said. Harleiy eyes open and looked up at Terra before closeing again

"not now Terra im sleeping" as soon as she finished her eyes shot opened and looked at terra "Oh my god your awake" she huged her friend tight. Terra grunted from the contact, she was puting presser on her wounded chest. When Harliey finally let go of her she smiled at her. Terra turned to Roxas' bed.

" Hey Roxy wake up Axe will want to see you"

"yeah yeah Im up" the spikey hair blonde said as he opened his eye and sat up, three of them walked into the liveing room to see the team plus three new people. One a short male that had blueish sliver slated hair with long bangs covering one of his sliverly blue eyes he was also holding a large spell book in one hand and was holding onto the tall blondes arm , the other male was at lest two heads taller then the bluenette, he had dirty blonde hair that was a cross between a mowhawk and a mullet. he was leaning on a gient gatair like thing that has three sharp spikes at the end, the last guy was the tallest out of the three, he had long black ponytail with gray streks in it, he had an eypach over his left eye,and a jaged scar on the right side of his face ,in his hands he held what appered to be two gun like wepons. As soon as Terra sow the three male she ran over to the tallest one and huged him

"oh my god Xigbar, Demyx, Zexion what are you guys doing here '' Terra said. Xigbar smiled down at the hero and huged her back. Demyx cuckled and Zexion smiled at her.

" well we heard what happened and we wanted to make sure you two didnt die on use, Mr. Mansex would kill use'' he cuckled and the nickname for the seaper. Terra smilled up at him. She pulled away from him and walked over to the zada tubes, there was string hanging there she pulled it and a big banner that said 'Happy Birthday Harliey' fell eyes stared to glow blue and tables, balloons, chairs and prestants appered. She usd her super speed and sped into the kitchen bringing out all the food and the cakes they made this moring. She whent over to her best friend.

" Happy Birthday Harleiy" Terra said and huged her. By now all the team was in the room. She smiled and yelled "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED" and they did they partyed for the rest of the night until everyone crashed.

Mgann and Conner where in the love seat with Mgann leaning on Conner, Kaldur was in his recliner with Artemis sleep on the arm rest. Terra and Dick were asleep on one of the couches in the room, Dick was laying on his back and Terra laying on his chest. Roxas and Axel were sleeping on the the round fluffy chair by the couch with Axel siting up with his head leaning on his hand that was proped on the arm rest, Roxas was curled up in his lap, graping onto Axels shirt. Wally was sleeping on his stumich on the floor with his face in his arms. Xigbar was sleeping in a chair with his feet proped up on the coffee table and his arms croosed over his chest. Demyx and Zexion were also sleeping on the floor,Demyx was siting up leaning on the couch with Zexion head in his lap. and last but not lest Harleiy was sleeping sproled out on the floor with limbs every witch way, twiching every now and then. They all sleep a very good that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday night

The birthday party at the Hawk mansion was huge. There was a stage for the bands to play on, a buffel full diffent kinds off food, there were diffent pools and waterslides there,a tower of presnts, and the cake was at lest 7 tears tall. Harleiys jaw droped to the floor, she know Terra was planing something but nothing like this. She turned around and huged her friend.

''thanks for every thing but you didnt have to do all this I would have been happy with just going to the mall" Harleiy said. Terra shook her head

"no Harliey I wanted to do this for you" she smiled and put a hand on her friends' shoulder "come on go sit in your throne and wait I have to get the bands set up" with thats she ran off the behind the stage.

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LOST HIS VOICE! '' Terra yelled at the band manger for Nickleback.

'' he lost his voice unless you have a person who know the song and can sing like him then you fucked'' Ric (lets call him Ric). Terra pinched the brigh of her nose in furtration. Then remeber that Axel can sing just as good as the singer. She smiled

"I think I might have a replacement for him'' she ran off to find her red headed friend. She found him with Roxas on the tree in the middle of the party. "yo Axel get down here I need you NOW''

Axel jumped climbed down the tree fairly easy do to his hight, Roxas not so much he fell but lucky Axel catch him.

'' what did you need for" he asked setting Roxas on his feet

'' I need you to sing with the band Nickleback''

'' uhm I dont know Im not a good singing'' he said rubing the back of his neck

" bull fucking shit I've heard you sing now go up there or I'll kick your ass" Terra said

"okay okay fine'' Axel huffed and followed to Terra backstage with Roxas holding onto Axels arm, he didnt lke crowds or being left alone, happens to a guy when you watch you 'family' die right infront of you, and haveing ur two best friends die in your arms. When they finally got to the band room they were getting ready.

"good luck axel' Roxas said giveing Axel a quick kiss before following Terra. Axel smiled then turned to the band Nickleback.

"so uhm what song are we playing" he asked, the drumer handed him a paper with the song on it, they were gonna play their song Photograph. Axel smiled as he read the song over, he know the song, it reminded him of Terra,Roxas Harleiy and himself in the crazy stuff they do. it made him relize that, that could all end at anytime, only three days ago he almost lost two of the most inportent people in his life. He sighed and walked up to the mic.

The curtens opened and the music started. In the large crowd of people he sow Harliey in her throne that Terras making her sit in with that oldly colored panda in her lap, Roxas standing by her smileing, Dick on the other side of her with Terra at his side, Demyx was standing next to Roxas talking to Xigbar and Zexion was reading a book. Axel cuckled and waited for the music to mach up with the lyrics. He took a deep breathe and started singing

''Look at this photograph Every time I do it makes me laugh How did our eyes get so red? And what the hell is on Joey's head?" the crowd started cheering, he countied

'' This is where I grew up I think the present owner fixed it up I never knew we'd ever went without The second floor is hard for sneaking out" a Power Point video started playing on a screan behind the band, Axel smiled because he could see harleiys face, she loooked so happy.

''And this is where I went to school Most of the time had better things to do Criminal record says I've broke in twice I must have done it half a dozen times" the pictures turned to a soundless video off Axel Roxas,Terra and Harleiy running from the mall police for picking a fight with some pressy girl that hit Terra. The crowed laughed at the video, the next video played and it looked like Harliey was filming, it showed Terra and Roxas had fallin asleep in a class movie and her and Axel were drawing on their faces.

''I wonder if it's too late Should I go back and try to graduate? Life's better now than it was back then If I was them I wouldn't let me in" the next video of Axel video tapeing Terra, Roxas,and Harleiy gradaition, it showed Hariely thorwing her hat up in the air, shaking Terra and huging her then pulling Roxas into the hug.

''Oh oh oh Oh God I  
Every memory of looking out the back door I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye Goodbye" Axel took the mic off the stand and walked down the long strech of the stage, girls had their hand in the air screaming

''Remember the old arcade? Blew every dollar that we ever made The cops hated us hanging out They said somebody went and burned it down'' the next video was of Terra and Harleiy playinG a danceing game in Terras room, they were laughing and haveing fun, Roxas siting on the floor watching with Axels arm wraped around his waist, the camra turned around to show who was holding the carmra, Wally made a goofy face at it before returning to Terra and Harleiy, Terra was yell 'I WANT A REMATCH' and Harleiy just shruged.

''We used to listen to the radio And sing along with every song we know we said someday we'd find out how if feels To sing to more than just the steering wheel" the next video was of the 4 friends in Axel car singing along to Dynamite, Terra was takeing the video she put the camra on Harleiy who made a peace sign at it. Next it showed Roxas next to her with his hood up on his hoodie playing his PSP, next was Axel he was drive, some guy cut him off and he was yelling and fliping him off.

''Kim's the first girl I kissed I was so nervous that I nearly missed She's had a couple of kids since then I haven't seen her since God knows when'' the next video was Axel and Terra hideing in some bushes, Harliey was on a date and the were seeing how it was going. it showed the carmra zooming in to the cupple, the boy Kris looked nervoul and leaned in to kiss her. Axel fist pumps the air and Terra smiled at her friend.

''Oh oh oh Oh God I  
Every memory of looking out the back door I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye" Axel walk ferther down the stage, he keep his eyes on his friends smileing at them

''I miss that town I miss their faces You can't erase You can't replace it  
I miss it now I can't believe it So hard to stay Too hard to leave it If I could I relive those days I know the one thing that would never change'' The videos stoped and started playing pictures, it showed one of Terra and harleiy horse back rideing, one with them pulling a prank of Wally, one with them dyeing Zatanna's hair green. One with the four of them at Silver Dollar City after riding the Lost River, Terra and Roxas soked and look mad, Axel was dry and had a mocking smile on and Harliey was jumping up and down yelling 'lets go again'. One was with Harleiy and Axel chasing Roxas and Terra to throw them into the pool. One was with the 4 of them in the stables behind the house with a new baby horse, Terra was helping it stand, Roxas had a bottle and was bottle feeding it, Axel was holding onto the holter on the horse and petting her to keep her claim and Harleiy getting the horse more hay.

''Every memory of looking out the back door I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was looking forIt's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye" Axel walked back to the middle of the stage and the videos came back one showed the 4 of them at a lake, Axel was swinging off a rope swing, Terra on a floating bed thingy, Roxas floating on is back and Harleiy swiming around and splashing like a little kid.

''Look at this photograph Every time I do it makes me laugh Every time I do it makes me" when the song ended the last Picture can on it was of all of them, they where all on a big rock in the middle of a lake, Dick was holing Terra bridle style, Terra had a gaint smile on her face, Axel had Roxas on his shoulder, Roxas was smileing and had his head on Axels and Harliey was in the middle of all of them she had the biggest smile you've ever seen both her hands were in peace signs. That was the day that Harleiy mastered her powers.

Axel put the mic back on the stand. He looked up a Harliey who was crying. He when over to her and huged her. Terra whent up to the stage and grabed the mic

"Harleiy Ive know you for all my life and you can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but your aways there for you friends... and this is from all of use... We all love you with all our hearts, I wouldnt trade you for anything in the world" Terra looked at her best friend, she was crying even harder, Terra smiled.

Happy Birthday Hariely

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well TADA my first story on took me three months to write and im proud of it. its a brithday prestent for my Best frriend Shyanne, her OC was Harleiy/Pandra and mine was Terra/Zero.


End file.
